


A Date, A Newfound Friendship, and Kittens

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Just Add Kittens, M/M, minor kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Suguru is out on a date with his girlfriend. Kuroo somehow manages to interrupt.





	A Date, A Newfound Friendship, and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> coincidentally i started writing the first 500 words yesterday and i thought "might as well try to finish it for my fave snek's birthday"
> 
> it turns into mika and kuroo's friendship tho lmao sorry snek boy (also yeah mika's kinda ooc but i honestly love her)
> 
> no it's not beta'd and i'm sleep deprived. so yeah, i apologize in advance.

Suguru and Mika are out on a date when a few meters ahead of them Suguru sees a familiar figure with the infamous bedhead. He holds his girlfriend's hand just a little bit tighter, pulling her along as he's smirking to himself, already contemplating ways to tease Kuroo.  
  
As he makes way to that annoying bastard – that sentiment goes both ways anyway – he witnesses Kuroo trip seemingly on nothing. Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma Volleyball Team, owner of that irritating shit-eating grin Suguru hates with a passion, trips on air. He wants to laugh out loud – who cares if they're in public right? Kuroo's the more embarrassing one right now – but of course he can't even entertain that idea. Mika has let go of his hand and is now walking towards the other boy. But the Nekoma captain seems to have gotten his bearing back when Mika reaches him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mika asks, concern evident in her voice. _Ah, sweet Mika, she's really kind,_ Suguru thinks.  
  
"Ah. Um, yes," Kuroo stumbles over his words, face growing red. It looks like it finally dawns on him how stupid he looks right now. Suguru snickers inwardly.  
  
"Now, now what do we have here?" Suguru asks as he comes to a stop in front of Kuroo.  
  
Kuroo looks at him and instantly scowls. "What are you doing here?" he asks back.  
  
"Well, unlike you, I have a girlfriend and I'm spending this lovely Sunday with her, on a date." Suguru taunts. Kuroo used to make fun of him when Mika broke up with him but now they're back together, it's time for a payback.  
  
"Ah, this is that cat team's captain you hate," Mika says as she finally remembers who the other boy is. "Hello," she adds.  
  
"The hatred is mutual," Kuroo scoffs as he stares right at Suguru's face. "Hello, nice to meet you," his voice goes softer, turning his head slightly to look at Mika.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" she asks with a smile on her face. It's a pleasant smile, not one with ulterior motive like Suguru. Kuroo wonders how that snake manages to have a girlfriend like her.  
  
"Uh yes," he says, sheepishly. _Huh, since when does he know how to act like that? That guy is shameless,_ Suguru thinks to himself, frowning slightly at Kuroo. The bedhead disaster continues, finger pointing at a store near them, "I was about to go there."  
  
A pet store?  
  
"Oh, do you need sand for your litter box?" He smirks at Kuroo.  
  
"Suguru," Mika warns. She puts her hand on his arm as if she's trying to hold him back.  
  
"Ugh. I don't have time to do this with you. Go on your stupid date already," Kuroo grunts.  
  
"Hey, our date is not stupid! You're stupid! Who was the one tripping on air earlier, huh? It sure wasn't me," Suguru retorts back.  
  
"Do you have a pet, Kuroo?" She tries to alleviate the tension. She knows it's better to go but the other boy seems to have something on his mind. Not that it's my problem, Mika reminds herself.  
  
"Uhhh yes, I guess? I don't know." He sounds so unsure.  
  
"Eh, why don't you know?"  
  
Kuroo looks at Suguru, not trusting him about this. But he answers her because it's rude not to when she's been so nice to him. "I found a litter of kittens when I went to _konbini_ this morning and I couldn't just leave them there in a box. But I never had a cat before, let alone kittens, and I don't know if I can take care of them. Kenma told me to go find something to feed them and I'm just so lost I don't know what to do," he says, voice going higher with a hint of panic.  
  
"Kittens! I used to have two, but now there's only one, her name is Pochi," she tells him excitedly. "I can help you if you want. I know one thing or two about it."  
  
"Really? That'd be so helpful!" Kuroo says, feeling grateful.  
  
"Yes, it's okay. Let's go!" She circles her hand around his left wrist, pulling him into the store. Suguru follows with a scowl on his face, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.  
  
Inside the store, Kuroo feels overwhelmed. There are so many things and he doesn't know where to begin.  
  
"Do you or your friend know how old those kittens are? And how many of them are there?" She looks up at him.  
  
"There are three. I don't know their age. Uh, I can try to ask Kenma?" He answers, pulling his phone out.  
  
Kuroo sends a quick text, while Mika tells the store's employee that they're going to look around for a bit. Kenma's reply comes not even a minute later.  
  
"He said they're maybe a few weeks old," he informs her.  
  
"Oh, no. Kittens around that age rely on their mother's milk, it's cruel to separate them." She looks angry. "That's it. We're gonna look for milk and a bottle or syringe to feed them with. You need litter box and wet food, too." She says this as he makes him follow her around the store, watching her put stuff in a shopping cart. Suguru walks beside him but for once he doesn't make any comment.  
  
"They can't regulate their own temperature yet, did you keep them warm before you left?" She turns around to ask him.  
  
"Kenma brought a heating pad and I let them sleep on my blanket. Is that okay?"  
  
Mika nods. "Your friend seems to know more about this. It's good enough. You just have to make sure they get enough warmth, not too hot, set the heating pad on low."  
  
Kuroo relays that message to Kenma.  
  
"If they're younger than 4 or 5 weeks you still have to stimulate them as they can't use the litter box on their own. Use warm and wet cloth to do that," she tells him.  
  
"You mean, on their– ?" he trails off.  
  
"Yes," she answers simply.  
  
"You're so hopeless," Suguru comments. He may not like having his date interrupted but it's amusing to look at Kuroo's face right now.  
  
"Shut up, I don't have time for this right now," Kuroo retorts. "Like you could do any better if you suddenly have to be responsible of small creatures."  
  
Mika giggles at that. "Oh trust me, Suguru tries hard. But even Pochi still doesn't like him," she reveals.

"Don't worry, Pochi may not like you but I still do," she says teasingly. Suguru blushes, a soft hue becoming apparent on his cheeks.  
  
He gathers himself quickly and looks at Kuroo with a winning smile, saying, "Hear that? Who's pathetic now?"  
  
"Ugh, still you." Kuroo answers tiredly. He's not as nervous as before but if he could change anything, he wished Suguru wasn't here. Yes, he's grateful for Mika's help but her boyfriend irks him.  
  
"Don't fight now," she chides them for acting childish.  
  
"Kuroo, I hope you have enough money for all of this." She points at the shopping cart, now almost full.  
  
Kuroo's eyes widen. Who would've thought he needs this many stuff for kittens? Kittens he never even thought of having before?  
  
"I'm gonna be broke for a while but I think I have enough to cover this," he answers her honestly.  
  
He hopes when his parents get back they'll understand him spending his pocket money – and saving – for those poor kittens and give him more out of pity.  
  
She wheels the cart to the cashier and as the employee starts checking out each item, Kuroo can feel himself getting nervous again.  
  
He gets the stuff he needs but he still doesn't have any idea how to take care of them. Realistically, he knows he can find tips on internet and Kenma will help him out – he'll whine but that doesn't mean he will leave Kuroo to his own devices, Kenma's the one who brought the heat pad anyway, without him even asking – but that doesn't stop him from worrying.  
  
After he pays, he tries to carry everything with his own two hands but Mika takes a box and hands it to Suguru – he accepts it without complaint – while she carries two bags on each hand.  
  
"Lead us to your home, then," she says as if they all agree to it already.  
  
"You don't have to, you helped me so much already," Kuroo replies as he tries to take the bags back.  
  
"Do you really think you can carry all of this yourself? Also, I can show you how to feed and stimulate them for their bathroom needs." She looks up at him defiantly. If she doesn't have two bags on her, she'll probably cross her arms, Kuroo's sure of it.  
  
Kuroo sighs. It's no use arguing with her when he knows it'll benefit him to have her there, showing him how to take care of it. He reckons it's better than reading articles or watching videos about it on the internet.  
  
"Thank you so much," he says. Seriously, what more can he say to someone who helps him out despite not knowing him well? The only thing they have in common is, unfortunately, their connection to one Suguru Daishou.  
  
Suguru looks like he wants to say something but one look at his girlfriend and he thinks better of it. He knows that look on Mika's face. She already cares about those kittens she's never met more than she has to.  
  
"So, you never had any pets before, Kuroo?" she asks, genuinely curious about it.  
  
"No. I used to want a dog or a cat when I was little but my parents said it was too early for me and after I moved house I spent too much time with Kenma. Just never got around asking it again." Kuroo shrugs. It's not like he regretted not having a pet, his childhood is great even without them.  
  
"Oh, your parents thought you're not responsible enough to have a pet?" Suguru taunts him.  
  
"Suguru, you didn't have any pets, too," she spills without mercy.  
  
"Mika, he doesn't need to know that," he says, admittedly he knows he's close to whining now.  
  
Kuroo can't help but snort. He already likes her but now he wants to befriend her to get dirts on Suguru. Nothing too damaging, he's not that cruel – and he's sure Mika won't tell him even if such things exist – but a few things he can use to get back at that snake definitely would be appreciated.  
  
"You said that to make me look pathetic but you aren't any better and honestly that just makes you look more pathetic," he chuckles.  
  
"You know, it'll be more fun if you two just battle it out on the court," she chastises them.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, but his team's gonna lose despite using wicked tricks on us, anyway," Kuroo drawls.

"Oh please, we're getting so much better now. I leave my team in good hands and they're ready to take on you cats any time," Suguru sneers.  
  
"Yeah? We'll see then. Tell your coach to have a practice match with Nekoma next weekend. I'm gonna make you eat your words," the bedhead disaster retorts.  
  
"I'm gonna make you eat yours," the Nohebi's ex-captain remarks.  
  
"Okay, stop now," Mika sighs. She should've known trying to steer the topic to volleyball won't stop their bickering. "Is your house still far, Kuroo?" she tries to distract them.  
  
"No, we just need to turn left at the next crossroad and walk a few meters," he answers.  
  
"So, Kenma is the setter, right?" She asks, remembering the setter with unique hair colour that she saw during a match against Suguru's team.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's your childhood friend?" She recalled him mentioning about spending too much time with the setter when he was a kid.  
  
"Yeah. He's the first friend I made when I moved here." Kuroo smiles fondly.  
  
They arrive at the crossroad and turn left, following Kuroo's earlier direction. Mika continues to talk to Kuroo the rest of the way, though she still gives attention to Suguru lest he'll start bickering with the other ex-captain again.  
  
Kuroo opens his door – it's unlocked – and lead them to the living room. He finds Kenma on the floor, his back leaning on a couch, next to a cardboard box with the kittens.  
  
Kenma looks up from his Switch, and upon seeing Nohebi's ex-captain and his girlfriend he raises his eyebrows at Kuroo. The boy just shrugs.  
  
"Is that the box you found them in?" Mika asks to make sure, stepping closer to it.  
  
"No, the box I found them in was dirty so I changed it."  
  
She nods to let him know she hears him. But her eyes are fixated on the little creatures in front of her.  
  
"They're so cute," she coos.  
  
She stands up suddenly as if remembering why she is here in the first place and goes to search around the bags. Once she finds what she looks for, she asks, "Where's the kitchen? I'll show you how to prepare their milk."  
  
"Uh, this way," he leads her into the kitchen, leaving Kenma and Suguru – who's still standing there somewhat awkwardly – in the living room.  
  
"You can sit, you know," Kenma says to him, not looking up from his game.  
  
Suguru just sits without saying anything. He still isn't sure how to talk to this setter outside of the match, Kuroo is easy, he just needs to taunt him. _And here I thought our date today is going well_ , Suguru thinks as he stares at the room Mika disappears to.

"I saw Kuroo tripped on nothing earlier. Does he do that a lot?" He asks, trying to fill the silence.  
  
"He does that when he's nervous," Kenma answers.  
  
"So he becomes clumsy when he's nervous?" Suguru asks further. It's news to him.  
  
Kenma's "Hmm" is all he gets. Giving up, Suguru turns his phone on to scroll on his social media.

In the kitchen, Mika tells Kuroo to get a towel and a clean cloth. After he gets it from the linen drawer, he goes back and watches her prepare the kittens' milk. She gives instructions while showing him the ropes. She also tells him to bring them to the vet tomorrow or when his parents get back home, just to make sure the kittens are alright.  
  
After that, they go back to the living room. Mika immediately sits on the floor next to the box, patting the space next to her for Kuroo to sit on. She feeds one of the kittens, letting Kuroo watch her with his full attention. She guides him with the next kitten, telling him how to hold them and put the syringe carefully on the kitten's mouth, feeding the small one slowly as not to choke him. The last one Kuroo can handle himself and Mika praises him as a quick learner.  
  
Next, she shows him how to stimulate them. The kittens are around 3 or 4 weeks old, so in a week or two they can be weaned and use the litter box on their own.  
  
"Do this in the litter box next time, the faster they get used to it, the easier it'll be for you. Make sure to stimulate them every 4-5 hours. I think you should place them in your bedroom so it's easier to do that at night," she informs him.  
  
Just like when they feed the kittens milk, this time she guides Kuroo and then let him handle it on his own with the two kittens.  
  
"See? It's not so bad, right?" she turns to ask Kuroo after putting the last kitten back into the box.

"It's kinda hard, to be honest," he says.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay." She smiles encouragingly. "Now, it's time to set up the litter box!"  
  
"Wait," Suguru speaks up. "You said it's better to have it in his bedroom, right? I'm going, too."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she says, "We don't even need to go inside, we can just unbox it here and have him go to his bedroom. But now you said it, we should bring the kittens there." There's a smirk on her face. Kuroo really, really wants to befriend her now.  
  
"Is it okay, Kuroo?" she asks, glancing at Suguru to see his reaction. He just pouts at her. It's cute.  
  
"Of course it's okay," he offers her his best smile.  
  
"Kenma, do you want to go upstairs, too?"  
  
"No, just leave me here."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Kuroo grabs the litter box and a few bags while Mika carefully lifts the box with the kittens in it. Following them, Suguru walks a little behind.  
  
"I'm sorry it's a bit messy," Kuroo tells Mika. He doesn't care what the other boy think about his bedroom.  
  
"Pfft, your bedroom is as messy as your bedhead," Suguru comments.  
  
"Like yours any better." Mika's offhand remark causes Kuroo to snort again.  
  
Suguru pleads to his girlfriend, "Mika, stop exposing me."  
  
"You know, I'd love to have you as a friend," Kuroo tells her, snickering softly.  
  
"I'll think about it if you let me see these kittens next time," she says as she lowers the box onto the floor.  
  
"Sure. Just give me a heads up when you wanna come here."  
  
"Really? It's a deal, then." She offers her hand to him.  
  
Kuroo grabs hers and shake it. "Deal."  
  
"I'm betrayed by my own girlfriend," Suguru whines.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. You know I like you, but he has kittens, you don't." Mika gives him a smile.  
  
He knows she's teasing him but damned if he isn't weak to that smile.  
  
Sighing, he says, "I like you, too. Even if you choose to be friends with him."  
  
"Aww," she coos, just like she did to the kittens earlier.  
  
"Ookay, if you're gonna be sappy here, I'm gonna revoke that friendship."  
  
"You're just jealous because you're single," Suguru says.  
  
"First of all, I'm not. Second of all, you can be sappy everywhere except my bedroom and well, my entire house," he says in a huff.  
  
Mika giggles. "Okay, fair. But I don't know that you have a girlfriend, too. Suguru told me you're single and that's why you liked to make fun of him back when we broke up."  
  
He sets up the litter box next to his desk meanwhile Mika puts the cat bed next to his own bed. Even Suguru helps a bit – he just rips open the plastic wrapping a plushie for the kittens and puts it inside the box, though.  
  
"I never said it's a girlfriend," Kuroo says, keeping himself look busy to avoid looking at them. He knows it's a gambling to come out like this, but a friendship with him means letting his friend knows and accepts him as he is.  
  
"Oh. Sorry to assume, then." Mika sounds awkward but it's more because she feels bad for assuming instead of being weirded out. "Is it someone in your team?"  
  
"You already met him. He's downstairs."  
  
"Ooh. That's great. You already know each other for years. Thank you for telling me this," she says, flashing him a soft smile.  
  
"I honestly don't know why anyone wants to date you but I guess Kenma may have lapses of judgement because he's been desensitized of your awfulness after all these years," Suguru finally comments.  
  
"Hey, don't be rude," Mika chides.  
  
"He's always rude," Kuroo says. "But you sure don't have any problem with me dating a guy?" He raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Why should I?" Suguru asks back.  
  
"Huh, you're not that bad, I guess. Though it pains me to say," Kuroo admits.  
  
"Well, you're still bad." Suguru shrugs it off.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"It's mutual."  
  
Before they can get too into it, Mika interjects. "Not that I don't want to stay here for hours looking at those kittens but I still wanna go on a date."  
  
"Right. Yes. We should go now before it gets too late," Suguru says, checking his watch.  
  
"Can you give me your number? I'll text you when I want to come over," she asks Kuroo, giving him her phone to input the number.  
  
"Oh, right. Can you give me a call or text later so I know yours?" he asks as he hands it back to her.  
  
"Of course. You can ask me if you need help. And I'm definitely gonna come over when you start weaning them."  
  
"Ah yes, that'd be helpful." He nods his assent.  
  
"Tell me about the vet stuff, too," she reminds him.  
  
"Yes, yes. You can go now, that snake's getting antsy." He points at Suguru who waits at his bedroom's door.  
  
"Haha, okay. Let me say goodbye to those kittens first," she says. Dropping to her knees, she leans into the box and says to them, "See you soon, little ones."  
  
She stands up and fixes her skirts. Then, Mika looks at Suguru and says, "Okay, we can go now."  
  
Kuroo walks them to the front door. They say their goodbyes there – well, Kuroo and Mika do – and then Suguru reminds him, "Next week you're going down, Nekoma."  
  
"We're going to crush you before you do that," Kuroo retorts.  
  
Suguru's about to snark back when Mika reminds him about their date. They finally leave, Mika extending her hand for Suguru to hold.  
  
"You know, I didn't expect our date to be interrupted by Kuroo of all people," Suguru says as they walk together.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I can't just leave him alone with the kittens. He looked so lost."  
  
"You're too kind," he says, squeezing her hand for emphasis. "But please stop exposing me. Help me gain dirts on Kuroo instead."  
  
Mika laughs.  
  
"I bet Kuroo thinks of the same thing, but instead of helping any of you, I'm just gonna get dirts on you two and expose it when I feel like it." She smirks at him.  
  
"Mika, no," he pleads. "I take it back, you're not kind. You're kinda evil, actually."  
  
"But doesn't that make us perfect for each other?" She pulls herself up and kisses him on his cheek. Suguru flushes, taken aback by the sudden kiss.  
  
"Well?" she asks, awaiting his response.  
  
Still a bit red, Suguru squeezes her hand once again, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yeah. We are."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> if you notice any typos or have constructive critism, please let me know!


End file.
